Solar Cat
__TOC__ A quirky, seemingly intelligent girl that always wanted to play hero until one day she got her wish! She is inexperienced and a bit cowardly, but wants to make the world a better and more just place. Currently the Shadow Leader of Team 001 - The Founders. thumb |right | 150px | Lookin' nice n' nerdy! Solar Cat's not in the greatest shape and is a little on the plump side, she's average height and she is of southeast Asian descent. She requires glasses, so her goggles serve as shades and are prescription! Things are much more blurry without her glasses or goggles. Solar Cat has a mini utility belt around her right leg that is also a holster for her utility knife. Her favourite colour's blue, so she wears a lot of that. She also enjoys wearing bright colours. In general, she likes wearing comfortable and practical clothing. General Personality thumb |right | 150px | She likes drawing and she likes making the jokes! Fun times! Alignment: UNG - Utilitarian-Neutral-Good: The Philanthropist (tendencies towards impartiality when being more selfish, the Advisor) Comes off as intelligent but eccentric and zany/quirky. She's proud of her nerdiness or geekiness. She likes using sarcasm and wit to diffuse a situation and inject her views. Often contradictory/contrarian and likes playing devil's advocate. Enjoys debates and likes being right. Can come off both as an idealist (JUSTICE!) and a cynic (TEEN ROMANCE IS IDIOTIC). Often frustrated by "stupidity" and when things don't go her way. She gets bursts of impulsiveness after long periods of laziness. She has a sunny and self-assured-seeming personality but often tries to shy away from too much attention or positions of leadership due to fear of failure and responsibility for failures. : Good Traits: tries to do what's right, fairly book smart, creative/artistic, upbeat and positive, likes motivating others (especially the underdog/people she thinks need her protection), gives people second chances, will listen to what others say (though may not care/may dismiss it after), tries to be tolerant and patient : Bad Traits: anti-social, coward when it comes to pain and social rejection, inattentive and clumsy, tactless/blunt, acts arrogant and selfish, many lapses in common sense, argumentative, enjoys complaining or being annoying, surprisingly harsh when loses patience or tolerance : Quirks: likes doing random things/acting like an idiot, likes making up words or talking nonsense, spills stuff on self easily, gets the need to doodle/draw all the time Hopes :Making a difference in the world, helping and inspiring others to pursue their life passions and be good people, and just in general being a hero to help people. Fears :Failing, social situations like making small talk with boring people, being yelled at by authority figures (e.g. Batman), getting in too deep and committed, getting killed or putting loved ones in danger Memorable Quote(s) * I LIVE! * Oh, shut up. * Ta dah~! * Jerkfaces, the lot of you. * It's win-win! / It's win-win-win! Family thumb |right | 150px | SC and her siblings! * Mother: Mrs. Nguyen: alive! * Father: Mr. Nguyen: alive! * Sibling(s): A younger brother and a younger sister. Alive! * Other: T.K. (Sugar Space Bunny) is her older cousin. Friends thumb |right | 150px | SGPA Founders! * Dysta: considers her a close friend; treats her like a little sister at times, other times a nuisance * T.K. (Sugar Space Bunny): considers her a close friend and like an elder sister * Altaire: likes hanging around him and lifting his mood, but they are not especially close; doesn't realize he is Silver Zodiac until a year later, but tries to stay friendly with him * The Dark Lord (Ilasu): considers her a friend and a bit of an elder sister * Ennes (Sage): enjoys humouring him and looking out for him, thinks of him as a brother * Elly (Mint): enjoys talking to her and egging her on, thinks of her as a sister Enemies thumb |right | 150px | Johnny Keith, super jerk! * Silver Zodiac: thinks of him as her arch nemesis, although later feels sympathy for him; later discovers he is Altaire and tries to maintain friendship with him * Johnny Keith: often runs into him while patrolling, develops a great dislike for him * Injustice! Jerkfaces! * People that make really bad puns with her super hero name! Other Notable Relationships * Horizon: treats her as a mentor of sorts, but also enjoys antagonizing her * Heimdl: enjoys trolling and antagonizing him * Batman: greatly looks up to him, but fears his authority and criticism Love Interest thumb |right | 150px | NOT interested, dude! She wants to be asexual and feels most teen romances are nothing but folly, doomed to end in failure and stupid, so she gives off anti-romance vibes. (That said, she's not so foolish as to not notice when someone is good-looking or charming or something.) : Past: none : Current: none Powers & Skills thumb |right | 150px | Light-based powers! Hooo~~! Although she will explain it to people as scientifically as possible, her abilities are actually metaphysical/magic-based. They are usually based on her elemental affinities of light and fire (as explained by Dysta). Radiant Energy Bursts: Solar Cat is able to generate intense light around her body. This is actually her aura lighting up with the visible light spectrum or higher frequencies depending on effort and willpower. The light travels AWAY from her body, so she technically does not come into contact with it. With more concentration, she can have it as a beam instead. :PROS: : distract or blind enemies, light up a space, or use it as a signal. On higher concentration, she could probably shoot something like a laser beam. :CONS: : drains energy quickly on high frequencies (x-rays and up) which can lead to blackouts, hard to control, can blind/damage allies by accident, she can probably blind herself if in a reflective room, makes her a very shiny target Light Beam Teleportation: Solar Cat is able to transform her body and accompanying objects into light and teleport as a beam of light to another area. :PROS: : travel very far very fast (speed of light), can penetrate through glass and other clear objects (e.g. water--it just takes a bit longer), can reflect off of mirror surfaces :CONS: : can generally only go in straight lines, teleport path can be easily blocked by objects (ends up where the block is), must be able to carry the object that is teleporting with her, poor control since she's going so fast (frequently lands off-target--can make her miss a building ledge), a few seconds to charge up to use Heated Touch: Solar Cat is able to generate intense heat without lighting up her aura near her fingertips. More effort for higher heat. :PROS: : burn enemies without burning herself, doesn't light up so doesn't signal enemies, keep her drinks and soups warm in her hands, no need for gloves during winter! :CONS: : need to be close to or in contact with target to burn them (which she does not like doing), can burn herself if she heats up the object then touches the object, higher temperatures require more energy Weapons She has a utility knife on her right thigh, but she's not proficient with knife-wielding in any way. It's there for emergency.. or to cut fruit or something. Other Equipment She has a light-polarizing prescription visor that corrects her nearsightedness and shields her from damage from her rays of light and other light emissions. The uniform she wears is magic-enhanced to absorb magical damage, although it also protects her from physical damage in limited ways. She also carries around small crystal prisms to focus her light magic and wire, glue, and bandaids for situations that require make-shift tools. Fighting Style Random and desperate. She is generally untrained, so she may kick, punch, bite, or run away. Tries to avoid direct fighting. : Strengths: strategizes and implements skills in novel ways, relies on strengths of teammates, a team player if she thinks she won't get hurt : 'Weaknesses: ' Inexperienced and uncoordinated, reluctant to push herself, prone to bailing or wanting to bail on missions if too much physical danger involved (lol.. doesn't that mean ALL missions?), inconsistent execution of abilities, avoids going into direct combat because doesn't want to get hurt Solar Cat had a fairly average life and childhood, but always wanted to be a super hero. Although a bit of a dreamer and constantly out of tune with her peers, Solar Cat did very well in school. Her closest friends were her family members, especially her cousins who she shared her grandiose dreams of superheroism with. During middle school, she and one of her cousins, T.K., decided to start the "Super Galaxy Princess Alliance". They'd go out on weekends to take hikes or hang out around town and pretend they were going on an adventure or doing justice. This tradition continued into high school because they are such awesome people and not at all childish, right?! lol One day on one of their adventure hikes in the ravines, they actually came upon Dysta, who was unconscious. Solar Cat and T.K. tried to help Dysta. Dsyta mind-read the girls and lied, saying she had just moved to the area, tripped, and lost consciousness while "adventuring", and was going to start attending Solar Cat's school. Dysta eventually started attending Solar Cat's school and stuck to Solar Cat a lot. They soon became friends. Solar Cat invited Dysta to join the SGP Alliance. Dysta soon revealed to Solar Cat she was a spirit that needed to find her way back home, and could imbue Solar Cat and T.K. with super abilities if they promised to help her out. Solar Cat thought this was a joke, but a real pact was made between them. Now with these powers, Solar Cat and her cousin Sugar Space Bunny decided to become a little more responsible and use these powers for good... along with self-interest. Solar Cat then applied to get into the Gotham City Academy in order to get closer to the action and hide her heroics from her parents. Solar Cat was able to attain a full scholarship to the academy, and her parents where thrilled. Dysta followed Solar Cat and implanted herself into the Gotham Academy. Solar Cat has had quite a few run-ins with the Young Justice team. While doing superhero hijinx with Dysta in Gotham City and the surrounding area, she has often been chewed out by Batman and the Young Justice team for being dangerously under-trained. Tired of having her screw around in his turf, Batman told Solar Cat and Dysta to get basic training within the Young Justice team. The YJ team has so far refused to merge into the SGPA despite Dysta's bequests. OTHER INFORMATION * She IS a self-insert character by the creator. Deal with it! xD File: 20110702_scskip.jpg |Time Skip Solar Cat! Category:Profile Category:Profiles Category:Characters Category:Hero